


For the Love of Pie

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: What is Felix's worst nightmare?





	For the Love of Pie

Felix really craved some pie. His stomach growled and his mouth watered. He wanted to run right back to his game to scarf down on a slice, but that would make him late for his date with Tamora. He wrung his hands, the craving unbearable.

Then he saw it. Felix’s mouth dropped open at the sight of a vending machine that sold pies. A PIE VENDING MACHINE! He rushed over to it, viewing the different types of pies through the window; cherry, peach, and apple, and he could honestly eat all three.

Felix found the cost - $1 a slice – and settled on a slice of apple. He fished in his pocket, coming up with four coins. A coin was just about to slip through the slot when his hat suddenly jumped off his head. Felix whirled around, a mischievous giggle coming from a head of dark hair.  

“Now, Vanellope,” Felix huffed in frustration, planting fists on his hips, “Give me back my hat.”

Vanellope plopped the hat on her head, grinning. “What’s the magic word, Hammertime?”

“Please, give me my hat back, sugarplum.” Felix wasn’t in the mood for games – not when pie was calling his name.

Vanellope let out a buzzer sound. “Wrong! Catch me!” She scampered off into the crowd.

Felix whimpered, looking from the direction of where Vanellope went back to the vending machine. He decided his hat was probably more important at the moment.

After what felt like an obstacle course through the crowds of people, he finally attained his hat back from the little imp. He trekked to the vending machine, coins ready in his closed hand. He came to an abrupt stop. Three people were in line ahead of him now!

Felix whimpered again, checking his watch. Only five minutes remained before he met Tammy at her outlet. He reckoned the line wasn’t too bad. How long would it take 3 folks to pick a pie? Every single person ahead of him wanted the slices warmed, and one person even bought every extra topping you could think of.

Felix itched to pulled his hair out by the time the last customer ahead of him walked away, the smell of the warm apple pie making him grind his teeth. Felix nearly attacked the pay slot with his coins as one by one he slipped them in. He pressed the apple pie button, not bothering to have it warmed. The plate was almost out-

The door to retrieve the plate wouldn’t open. Felix knitted his eyebrows together, pushing on the door, but it wouldn’t budge. The machine acted like it had been shut off. He pushed the door a little hard. No movement. He banged on it. Still nothing.

Felix cried. The pie was _right there_. RIGHT THERE!

“Fix-It?” he heard someone call. Felix roused, and blinked his eyes a few times before realizing he was in his bedroom. “You were dreaming about pie again, weren’t you?”

He nodded, feeling rather defeated from his strange dreams. A plate holding a slice of pie manifested in front of him, and he looked at Tamora, smiling. She knew him well. “Thanks, Tammy.”


End file.
